fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricky Genie/Quotes
:(Fairy World) :Jorgen: Welcome to the most advanced highly secured and well built up place in all of Fairy World, Fort Jorgen! :(full view of Fort Jorgen as nothing but a small barrack) :Astronov: So much for advanced. :Jorgen: I had a feeling one of you would say that. :(door opens and everyone goes inside surprised) :Timmy, Ivan and Chloe: Wow! :Chloe: This place sure looked a lot smaller from the outside. :Jorgen: I've made some arrangements around here, helping me remember all the wonderful times I had,... :(kids and fairies smile) :Jorgen: ...enforcing Da Rules, keeping it safe of carelessness from the likes of (to Timmy) YOU PEOPLE!!!! And to watch some videos of kids from generation to generation of their time with their fairies. :Wanda: Look at all these video screens. :Cosmo: Every fairy in Fairy World was being watch by cameras the whole time? :Jorgen: Invisible ones as a matter of fact. :Neptunia: I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night in peace anymore. :Timmy: There sure are a lot of fairies in these recorded cameras. :Cosmo: 81,004 fairies to be exact. :(everyone stares) :Cosmo: What? Just doing the math. :Jorgen: Some of them are also live. :Ivan: Look, there's Schnozmo. :(Schnozmo tanning) :Poof: And there's Aunt Blonda. :(Blonda turns from Hamster to a Fairy and was seen with brunette hair changes it to blond and follows Trixie) :Astronov: Wait, she's not an actual blond? :Wanda: She doesn't like to talk about it. :Sunny: Is there anything more around here besides camera's around Earth? :Jorgen: As a matter of fact, there is. Let me give you the grand tour. ---- :Jorgen: In this room, are statue replicas of past and current fairy godchildren's unwished wishes. :Timmy: I suppose for me, you needed to find another room due to my amount of unwished wishes, right? :Jorgen: On the contrary, Turner. Look. :(a round staircase of all of Timmy's unwished wishes) :Chloe: Wow. So, this explains your sudden uncontrollable urge of greedy wishing. :Timmy: I told you that in confidence, Chloe. :Jorgen: Let's continue on the tour. :(Ivan sees another door as Jorgen's voice fades away and walks to the door) :(Ivan opens the door and sees a bunch of smoof items lying around) :Ivan: Man, who even uses smoof? That is so hippie material. (trip and fell, looks behind of what made him trip) Well, except for lamps. (picks it up) But what the hey, (rubs the lamp) who doesn't like a good lamp? :('''GONG')'' :(smoof dust evolves around showing a shadow of Norm the Genie) :Norm: (laughs) Free again, baby! (praying pose) Please be gullible but not fully moronic. Please gullible but not fully moronic. (opens his right eye and sees Ivan) (opens his other eye) Well, the size isn't what I expected, but you sure do look highly intelligent. :Ivan: Nyet. It's just the glasses. But I am averagely smart. :Norm: Close enough. Allow me to introduce myself, four eyes. I am the all-powerful genie, (poof up a background of his name with fireworks) Norm! :(background makes buzzing noise until it the power went down) :Norm: My apologizes, I'm very low on power. :Ivan: Hello, Norm. I'm Ivan Prestonovich. So, you're a genie? :Norm: Indeed I am. And I can give you three rule free wishes. :Ivan: Really, I can wish for anything I want? :Norm: And you may want to think big if you don't want these wishes to bite you in the butt. :Ivan: Well, I would love to, but I'd rather stick with my rule bending fairy godparents. :Norm: (sarcastically) Oh, sure, kids with fairies are so special. :Ivan: I never said anything about me being special. I was just saying that I have been granted fairies to protect me from harm. You can ask my best friend, Timmy. :Norm: Woah, woah, wait, wait wait... Did you say "Timmy", as in Timmy Turner? :Ivan: Yeah. You know him? :Norm: Know him?! (eyes wide open then slowly makes a devious look) (faking tears) Oh, why must you mention that horrible name? After all the madness he's put me through! :Ivan: What are you talking about? :(snaps his finger poof up a recorded slideshow of Timmy humiliating and torturing Norm) :Ivan: Ничего себе! (Unbelievable!) I knew Timmy was selfish, but I didn't knew he could be this cruel. :Norm: Exactly, with that boy around my site, I'm never going to be safe. :Ivan: Okay, three rule free wishes it is. And I'll tell you what, I'll use the first two to give Timmy a taste of his own medicine, showing him that you can't be used in a greedy way. And for the third and last wish, is your freedom out of the lamp. :Norm: Freedom... out of... the lamp? Wow, no one's ever been so thoughtful of wishing for that before. Okay, Ivan, give me the wish and I'll hit Timmy with your best shot so badly, his thoughts will fire away. :Ivan: Hmmm... ---- :(kids and fairies following Jorgen as he's still giving a tour around the fort) :Wanda: This place sure brings back memories. :Cosmo: About me sticking my tongue above my eyeball? (sticks his tongue above his eye) One thousand years later and still nailing it! :Wanda: (groans) :Chloe: Jorgen really did a number on his fort. What do you think, Tim... (screams) :(Timmy moans looking pale and snot ridden) :Poof: What happen to you? :Timmy: I don't know. One minute I was fine, and the next... :Neptunia: You're an infected with monomania. (flies behind Astronov) Wish yourself to feel better, I cannot risk getting the Fairy Flu! :Timmy: I wish I was better. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands;'POOF'; Timmy looking normal) :Timmy: I don't know what happened, but I'm sure you guys didn't have anything to do with this. :Cosmo: Just because I stick my tongue out a lot, doesn't mean it's infected. (arms crossed, eyes closed) I brush my teeth ever day. :Sunny: Something doesn't feel right here. :Cosmo: (heard) With toothpaste! :Astronov: You're right, princess. It's almost as if someone who hates Timmy is poofing up stuff to make him miserable. :Chloe: But that's impossible. Every godchild we know who has a fairy is okay with Timmy, even Remy Buxaplenty. :('''GONG')'' :(Timmy on fire) :Timmy: Aahhh! I'm on fire. (screams in circles) :(Wanda poof up a fire extinguisher to spray the fire off of Timmy) :Timmy: Okay, whoever's doing this to me is clearly breaking the rules. And I should know. I've tried to make that wish on Crocker once. :Sunny: Wait a minute. Where's Ivan? :Astronov: He must have lost track of us. :Neptunia: Or, maybe he just went to use the bathroom. :Wanda: Let's re-trace our steps and maybe we can find him. ---- :Ivan: Okay, the first two wishes have been done. Still, I feel bad doing this to my best friend. :Norm: Don't be, he got what he deserves after what he's done to me. Now, about that last wish... :Ivan: Right, right. Once I make this wish, you won't have to worry about being cramped inside that dusty lamp anymore. I... :Norm: Yes. :Ivan: ...wish... :Norm: Go on! :Ivan: ...for... :Norm: Come, on. Come on! :Ivan: ...your... :Norm: For Pete's sake kid, speed it up! :Timmy and Chloe: (heard) Ivan! :Timmy: (onscreen) We're glad we didn't lose you. We... (gasp) You! :Norm: Surprise, Timmy McToothsack! :Timmy: I don't know how you got out of your lamp, but I'm going to make you wish you haven't. Cosmo, Wanda! Show him what for. :(Ivan lowers down Cosmo, and Wanda's wands before they could raise it) :Ivan: Don't even try. I was the one who freed him. :Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: What? :Timmy: Ivan, why would you do that?! :Ivan: To give you what's coming to you after what you've done to this poor Genie. Making him do what you wish for without mercy. How do you sleep at night? :Timmy: Sideways. But that's not the point. Look, whatever Norm told you is clearly a lie. :Ivan: It wouldn't be if I had video evidence that Norm here has already shown me. :Timmy: I cam assume that he must have made some edits on his "video's" concealing the truth. :Ivan: As if you had the "real deal". :Timmy: Wait, of course. There are camera's all over this fort of fairies and their godchildren throughout the years. :Norm: Uh-oh. :Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda. Poof up the videos of what really happen. :(Cosmo and Wanda poof up a slideshow showing Ivan the truth) :(Norm gasp and nearly snaps his finger trying to change things but Jorgen quickly grabs his hand) :Jorgen: Oh, no you don't! :(slideshow plays of Norm's mischief) :(a hot omelet falls on Timmy's hands burning them) :Timmy: Ow! Oh! Hot! Hot! (hands puff up a bit) :Norm: Ha! Perhaps you could've wished for an omelet on a plate. (laughs) Let me guess, Public School, right? :(static) :Timmy: You tricked me! :Norm: Weird, huh? How could I trick you? I mean, you're ten years old and I'm (spills shake on Timmy's head) fifty thousand. And with those teeth. I mean look at the size of those things! Hey, there's something you could've wished for: human-sized teeth. :(static) :Timmy: You made my godparents quit! Why would you do that? :Norm: Isn't it obvious? (thunder and lightning) With those two out of the way, that job is now available for anyone. Including, me! All the power of a genie, all the freedom of a fairy. Huh? How great would that be... (Timmy pushes Norm) for me?! :(slideshow over) :(Ivan makes a scowl at Norm) :Norm: Okay, so I may have told a little white lie, but come on. How's 'bout the last rule free wish, huh? My freedom of my lamp awaits. :Ivan: Oh, I'll give you freedom alright. :(Norm speechlessly blinks twice) ---- :(Norm strapped in a rocket) :Ivan: Freedom away from us as a matter of fact. :Jorgen: Good thinking wishing to the extreme. This I would love to see. :Norm: You haven't heard the last of me, Ivan Prestonovich! I'll... :Timmy: Yeah, yeah. Skip the bad guy monologue and prepare yourself for launch. :(Sunny press the button releasing the thrusters launching Norm far away; Norm screams as he's launched away) :Ivan: Timmy, I am so sorry for what I've done to you. :Timmy: Don't be. Norm got into you. :Ivan: So, still friends? :Timmy: The best. :(the both hug) :Chloe: Such a heartwarming moment. :(Chloe and the fairies join in) :Ivan: I'm glad everything's back to normal again. So, what are we going to do now? :Jorgen: There is still one more room to show you, and it's the best for last. (starts to walk) Come. :(everyone else follows Jorgen) :Timmy: By the way Jorgen, you watch every movement of kids and their godchildren in your invisible video cameras around Earth, right? :Jorgen: That's right. :Timmy: Then, how come you didn't suspect something "different" when Cosmo and Wanda quit their jobs? :Jorgen: Well, to be honest, I was in the can when that event happened after you were replaced by a clone. I hardly noticed anything because I thought you were getting more selfish and ungrateful by the minute, you didn't deserve fairies anymore. :Timmy: Well, no trick from a filthy genie is going to separate my fairies from me again. I guarantee that. I wonder what happen to Norm, anyway? :Ivan: Wherever he is, he's getting what's coming to him. :(scene skips to Norm falling in Arabia) :Norm: Ah, Arabia. Takes me back. :(scene zooms out showing he's standing in the middle of a circle of baskets; cobras pop out of those baskets angrily hissing at Norm) :Norm: Ah, fizz shake! :(cloud dust appears while the cobras attack Norm) :(screen fades to black; Cosmo pops up) :Cosmo: (tongue stick out frozen) Call Dr. Rip Studwell! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!